Young At Heart
by diggingupbones
Summary: Temperance always listened to the lyrics of a song closely. She found that, lyrics often could tell you things that you never knew before, or things you did know but needed to change. It could be encouraging, uplifting, or discouraging and depressing.


Fairy tales can come true, it can happen to you

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or the song used in this fiction – "Young at heart" by Tom Waits. I just borrowed them for a little while. :)

Dr. Brennan her threw workbag on her apartment floor. Tonight, she was completely exhausted. The last twelve hours of her life were spend hunched over skeleton remains, either at the site where the latest body was found, or after it was shipped to the Jeffersonian. The only difference was there were no mosquitoes at the Jeffersonian and no irritating people who didn't know how to properly handle bones. But there was no difference when it came down to leaning over a table; examining every bone, looking for a possible cause of death, the victim's age, sex and more importantly… who they were.

Sighing; she headed for her living room, found a new CD she just bought, and placed it in the CD player and waited for the music to begin before heading over to the couch.

Temperance always listened to the lyrics of a song closely. She found that, lyrics often could tell you things that you never knew before, or things you did know but needed to change. It could be encouraging, uplifting, or discouraging and depressing.

Lying down, Temperance threw a throw blanket over her and dimmed the lights. The voice of Tom Waits soon filled her room… and her mind…

_Fairy tales can come true, it can happen to you  
If you're young at heart  
For it's hard, you will find, to be narrow of mind  
If you're young at heart  
_

Temperance opened her eyes. This song was already speaking to her. Memories flooded her mind. Memories of her childhood, before her parents left… Good memories. Her parents teased her calling her their "little daydreamer" because she was always off reading a book, or laying on the lawn and looking at the different clouds and coming up with exciting and interesting stories. Her favorite thing was to go out at night and look at the stars with her mom. During that time, young Temperance truly felt that fairy tales could come true, if you just believed.

_You can go to extremes with impossible schemes  
You can laugh when your dreams fall apart at the seams  
And life gets more exciting with each passing day  
And love is either in your heart or on its way  
_

More memories filled Temperance's mind of when she was first placed into foster care. It's when she started to let the joy of being young at heart slip away. She thought her entire life was made up. She would finish high school, move on to college, and have a good career. Even with the confusion and the hurt that her parents left behind Temperance managed to accomplish those dreams. But they weren't the same, because her parents weren't there to watch her achieve all her goals like she had wanted them too.

_Don't you know that it's worth every treasure on earth  
To be young at heart_

_And as rich as you are it's much better by far  
To be young at heart_

Temperance thought back to her achievements. They had made her rich, indeed. But was she truly happy? She loves her job, enjoys going to work everyday, coming home late and working on a new novel. But that was her _life_. She never took the time anymore, to do something fun, or exciting. She couldn't even remember the last time she danced. Sure she's been to formal parties where she danced, or at wedding receptions. But danced… just because. _  
_  
_And if you should survive to 105  
Think of all you've derived out of being alive  
Then this is the best part  
You have a head start  
If you are among the very young at heart_

Don't you know that it's worth every treasure on earth  
To be young at heart  
Or as rich as you are it's much better by far  
To be young at heart

Listening intently, Temperance wondered what people would say at her funeral someday. Thoughts of "She was a hard worker" or "She devoted herself to work." filled her mind. But Temperance wanted _more _than that. She wanted to hear "She was devoted to her work, she worked hard at everything she did; yet she was _always still young at heart_."

The sound of somebody knocking at her door interrupted Temperance's thoughts. Opening her eyes, and sliding the throw off of herself, she headed over to her door to see who it was. She figured it was either Booth or Angela. Hardly anyone else came to see her, especially at night. Only Angela and Booth stopped by after 7:00 p.m. "_Because I'm not young at heart_." Temperance mumbled to herself, as she peeked out the peep hole. "_Booth_" She mumbled to herself again. Opening the door, Temperance seen Booth's eyes light up. Holding of a box of Tai and with a large grin Booth asked if he could come in.

"Actually Booth…" Temperance started to say. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Shutting the door in his face, Temperance quickly threw on jeans and a navy t shirt. Throwing her hair up in a pony tail, she grabbed the throw blanket and headed back for the door where she left Booth.

"Hi again." Booth said, smiling again. "So… Can I come in now?"

"No, come on I want to take you someplace." Temperance said, grabbing Booth by the hand and started to pull him out of the apartment complex.

"Jeeze Bones, I think I can start to say that I feel like you're abducting me" Booth teased.

Temperance smiled at the joke, but didn't let go until the reached the back of her apartment complex, where there laid a medium size hill. There were no trees, no nothing really. Just soft grass.

Heading over to the middle of the hill, Temperance laid the throw down on the ground. "Sit" She ordered Booth.

Booth, who hadn't lost his smile, yet obeyed her order. "Bones, why are you taking me out here for? I didn't even know your apartment complex had a back yard!"

"I wanted to show you something. Lay down." Temperance said, as she herself was already lying down on the blanket. Booth obeyed her order again. Looking up, he saw exactly what she wanted to show him. The stars. There wasn't many out, but it reminded Booth of when he was a boy and he and his dad went camping and after they went to bed, Booth would stare up at the stars and be amazed at how beautiful they were.

Booth and Brennan started to talk, and eat the tai that Booth brought with him. Before they knew it, the sky was flooded with millions of stars. It was hard to see stars in Washington DC, especially this many of them. Neither of them understood why they could see so many, but neither of them questioned it either. They just enjoyed it. And enjoyed each other's company.

They talked all night. Neither of them have ever stayed up all night, outside, with anyone and just talked. But they did. And they decided they should do it more often.

_And if you should survive to 105  
Think of all you've derived out of being alive  
Then this is the best part  
You have a head start  
If you are among the very young at heart  
If you are among the very young at heart_

Please review! I thought this song would make a nice fan fiction, and when I started to write it I never even knew what the outcome would be. I just wrote. So hopefully it's good, and hopefully you enjoyed it! –Kayleen


End file.
